jumpgateevofandomcom-20200222-history
Jargon D-F
D death: Death commonly refers to the death of a ship not a pilot. The actual pilot always escapes 'death' in a pod. Death Petal: (See petal). Death Roid: A roid found in a direct line between two gates, sometimes between, sometimes close to one. These roids are frequently hit by pilots who are not paying attention or travelling too fast or too heavy to be able to adjust their course to avoid hitting the death roid. (See Emma). Deep Space: 1. Commonly any area of a sector's space not within radar range of main shipping lanes or structures. Some use the term to refer to areas further out, past any roid fields. 2. Location of pilots who don't seem to want to be found from Wraith-. depot: 1. The personal storage of a pilot, found at their faction's storage depot station, as in "I've got a spare Gator in my depot". 2. The nearest storage depot station. Dereg: (See unreg). Dev: Shorthand for developer(s). Also see ND. disco: (discoed). 1. Shorthand for 'disconnected from the server', normally unintentional. 2. Intentional disconnection when about to enter a fatal combat, sometimes "combat disco". 3. Bug that often occurs to other players after they've flown into deep space to avoid some unpleasant fate. Dive Bomb: (DB, Dive Bombing). Combat tactic in which a pilot launches one or more high powered but poorly guided missiles, such as torps, as they pass close to their foe, ensuring a hit and giving the foe no warning to evade. Contrast with missile spam. DoD: Abbreviation for die or die, a corruption of PoD, where the target is unable to pay. dump: To leave a sector with a flux on your tail, which then immediately turns and fires upon another pilot. Primarily to do this with dangerous flux without warning. As in, "I was busy dealing with the Jelly when someone dumped a Krak on me". Also see tourist. E ECM: Abbreviation for 'Electronic Counter Measures' or 'Evasion and Counter Measures', a class of equipment which reduces the effective range of other pilots' radars against you. economy: 1. The interaction of production, supply and use of commodities and equipment. 2. Umbrella term covering cargo missions, BPC based towing or trading, trucking, farming and similar activities. 3. Related to trading focused on production, as in "this cargo is for the benefit of the economy", meaning that the cargo will be needed for production of something. The urgency of the delivery and the usefulness of the item produced varies. 4. The reason why a certain item of equipment is not available, sometimes leading to the conclusion that "the economy needs to be fixed" cynical. Emma: Also, Scorch's Revenge. In Classic" there was one particularly infamous death roid in The Reaches sector. It was right in the middle of two jumpgates and was dark, meaning almost invisible till you couldn't miss it. Everyone at some time "made friends" with Emma. It was called Emma because it was short for "Emma Roid", i.e. a pain in the butt. Scorch, NetDevil's president, has said that he wants Emma to be in JGE "spiritually". eng: Shorthand for English. Can also be used as "eng?" after text in another language, meaning can you say that in English please? EU: Shorthand for 'European Union'. Normally refering to the servers run outside of the US Exp: Shorthand for experience points. F Factionalist: Pilot working for the benefit, defence, and/or domination of their home faction. farm: (farmer, farming). Process by which one high value commod is stockpiled at one station, while another station is emptied. Over time the price difference between the stations changes, lowering the price at the over-stocked station and raising it at the station with a shortage. The stockpile is moved between the stations resulting both in a profit and in a new farm. When done with very large quantities in a controlled environment such a process can be exceptionally profitable, with a single farm netting hundreds of millions of credits a day for almost no work. FF: Abbreviation for FlashFire, a MODx used in JGC. FFS: Abbreviation for, 'for f*** sake', normally an exclaimation of frustration with something or someone. FlashFire Brake: (FF Brake). A flight technique from JGC. Involves rotating a ship 180 degrees and applying FF, afterburner and throttle to slow a ship down. Commonly used when speed docking or with a heavy cargo ship. Flower: (See petal). Flux: A contraction of Conflux. Also see sent. fluxing: (fluxxing, fluxoring). To fly around specifically looking for flux to kill. Also see spawn and big game flux. FM: Abbreviation for a Faction Mission. ---- *A-C *G-I *J-L *M-O *P-R *S-U *V-Z Sources http://www.capsu.org/jumpgate/jargon.html Category:Jargon